


Liar

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [21]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: Kate and Leslie told you the rumors of a Ghostbusters sequel weren't true, but you find out they are.





	Liar

“Liars!” You yell as you rush into the living room, phone in hand. Kate and Leslie ignore you. “You two lied to me!” You whine. Kate continues to watch TV while Leslie smiles slightly.  
“About?” Leslie asks calmly, turning her attention to you.  
“There is going to be a Ghostbusters sequel!” You yell. Kate smiles at you.   
“We wanted to wait to tell you because we knew you'd super fan girl.” Kate says.   
“But I love that movie! Why would you wait to tell me?” Kate looks at Leslie and smiles again. She gets off the couch and walks over to the closet she tells you to stay out of. She pulls out a Build-A-Bear box.  
“Babe, I have a surprise for you.” She smiles as she hands you the large cardboard box. You look at it curiously.  
“This doesn't make up for not telling me about the-“ You cut yourself off as you pull out a Ghostbusters bear. It's a white bear with yellow lensed glasses, a Ghostbusters jumpsuit with Holtzmann's name on it, and a plush proton pack strapped to its back. You look at the bear, it has ‘Ghostbusters: Answer the Call II’ printed on its foot.   
“Surprise, they're making a sequel.” Kate laughs at your speechlessness as you look from the bear to her, back to the bear.   
“Those aren't even out in stores yet. That's the first one, baby.” Patty smiles. You drop the box and clutch the bear with one arm and run to Kate and wrap your free arm around her neck.  
“I love you so much!” You grin with excitement.  
“My only request is that you don't go crazy with the merch this time. You already have the real Holtzmann.” Kate winks. You kiss her cheek.   
“I'm not making promises. If it's Ghostbusters, there's a pretty good chance I'll buy it.”  
“I recommend investing in a storage shed.” Leslie smiles. “Now, can we get back to our show? I want to see if Thomas is going to win with his rum pudding.” You smile and nod. While Kate and Leslie binge on baking shows, you happily carry a teddy bear around the house, humming the Ghostbusters theme as you clean up.  
“She's not goanna shut up about this for at least three years. You know that, right?” You hear Leslie say.   
“It makes her happy.” Kate says with a smile as she looks over to you. You're playing a computer game with the bear in your lap. “If I knew a teddy bear meant an afternoon of pace, I would have bought one a long time ago.”


End file.
